The Year after the war
by Foreveraharmonyfan
Summary: Harry is not himself will anything break his shell of loneliness. Set after the 6th book. GH


This is my first fanfic in awhile. Please be nice. I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Set after the 6th book.

A long grueling year went by after Harry had killed Lord Voldemort. He had indeed destroyed the 4 Horcruxes that were left with the help of

his 2 best friends, Hermione and Ron. Even though Ron had died trying to help Harry kill the very last Horcrux which had indeed been the snake, Nagini.

Bill and Fluer did infact get married and were expecting there first child, though none of the Weasleys including Hermione and Harry cared. All of them

seem to be thinking about what happened to Ron. They infact lost a great number of wizards like McGonagall and several other good witches. Harry still was

the "boy who lived" but he didn't care. He had kept all emotion and all feelings locked inside him since the war and nobody not even Ginny could help

him. Harry was no longer the boy who was happy or laughed at joke but someone unlike his own. Someone who didn't want to live anymore. His thoughts

were on the what if game all the time and no one knew how to get through to him. Not even the Weasley family who now lived in Number 12 Grimmauld Place

with him.

"Harry?" came the voice of his best friend Hermione Granger. She had in fact lost her parents in the war and cried almost all the time about it. Harry didn't

take any knowledge of her for a few minutes but turned around from the window he was looking out from. He noticed she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"What do you want, "Mione?" Harry asked not really wondering what she wanted. He didn't care anymore. She walked over cautiously and sat next to him

on a chair by the window.

"You don't seem like yourself after...after...Ron's funeral...and you don't...don't...seem...happ...happy...I miss the old...old...Har...Harry...the one that

was...curious...ab...about everything. Gi..gi...ginny misses...y...you...she wants to go back...o...out...with...you. Everyone...wants...you to be...happy

a...a...again...please Harry...we all...all...miss you." Hermione said with tears going down her face. He looked at her for a few seconds then looked back out

the window again.

"Hermione I don't want to talk to you about Ginny. She's fine without me and I wished I had died as well. I wish I could see my parents again. I wish everyone

would stop worrying about me. I'm fine. Please 'Mione stop crying. Please." Herry told her getting up and to the door and opening it up for her. He didn't want

to have any company. He was fine and that was all that mattered.

Harry don't be...like...like this please. I wish that...Voldemort never killed...anyone...in...including Dumb...Dumbledore...and...and Ron...but..." her voice

faltered and she wept into her hands. Harry's heart broke by the sight but kept his alterego in check.

"Please just go or I'll kick you out of my house along with everyone else." Harry told her calmly and she left closing the door behind her. He went back over to the

windowsill to see Ginny Weasley walking up to the door and dissappearing inside. It seemed to Harry that everything from the past 18 years finding colapsed and he

broke down and cried. Cried for everything that had happened to his friends, to him, and especially for Sirius and Dumbledore.

Later that day Harry walked down to the living room where Ginny was sitting by herself on the couch. He watched her for a couple of minutes before walking

down to the kitchen to see Lupin, Mr. & Mrs. Weasely, Hermione, Tonks, and several others there talking but immediately stopped upon his entering. It seemed like

forever to Harry when Mrs. Weasely came over to him.

"Hello, Harry." she said to him just as the door opened and Ginny came into the room not seeming to realize that he was there.

"Hi...I...um...well..sorry for everything...I...um...haven't been myself...since...since...Dumbledore's death and I'm sorry..." Harry said though his voice faltered

and didn't know what else to say. He looked down at the ground after saying this. Mrs. Weasley walked over and put him in a bone crushing hug.

"Your going to be ok, Harry. We are all here for you. You know that right? Let's all have soon dinner." Mr. Weasley said patting him on the shoulder. Harry smiled

weakly.

"I guess I will be. I'm not really hungry. I'll just go back up to my room." He told them and making eye contact with Ginny before leaving the kitchen and going back to

his room. A few minutes later the door opened and Harry sighed.

"Hermione I told you...Ginny?" Harry asked in a confused voice. She nodded and came over to where he was sitting.

"I missed you, Harry. I wish..."but she never got to finish because Harry had put his lips on hers and kissed her passiontely. He didn't know if he should have done this

but fortunatley for him she kissed back with longing just like him.

"Ginny can we start over? I mean that is if you want to." Harry said a little while later sheepishly. She smiled what seemed to Harry the first true smile he had

seen in ages.

"Yeah we start over." Ginny told him just as the door opened to reveal Hermione come inside with 3 letters in her hands.

"Hogwarts is reopened and here are the letter. It wont be the same withoug Ron around. I guess it will be different with...with...a lot of people gone...most of the D.A's

army is d...dead." Hermione said looking away with tears threatening to fall down her face once more. Harry walked over to her and hugger before letting go.

"Lets go to Hogsmeade and go to the Three Broomsticks. Ginny can side apparate with me. Ok?" Herry asked the both of them. Hermione nodded and Ginny gave him

a kiss on the lips. He smiled.

"Are you two...?" Hermione asked looking at the both of them.

"What?" Harry asked with a playful smirk making Ginny laugh. However Hermione didn't think it was amusing.

"Harry Potter don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Hermione yelled at him though she had a small smile on her face. Harry smiled back at her.

"Yeah. Now let's go." Harry said before they apparated to Hogsmeade and spent the rest of the night there.

I hope you like the 1st chapter. Please review.


End file.
